This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Aim 1: Evaluate the effects of Tai Chi Chih (TCC) vs. Education Control (EC on objective (polysomnographic, PSG) and subjective (sleep diary) measures of sleep latency, total sleep time and sleep efficiency;questionnaire measures of insomnia symptoms and quality of sleep;fatigue;and health functioning in breast cancer survivors with insomnia. Aim 2: Determine the effects of TCC vs. EC on measures of proinflammatory cytokine activity (e.g., IL-6). Aim 3: Evaluate whether circulating levels of proinflammatory cytokines (e.g., IL-6) temporally correlate with measures of sleep continuity in breast cancer survivors with insomnia over the course of the treatment trial.